


Incentive

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee gets a chance to contribute to Serenity's shady activities. Jayne gives her a reason to not get carried away.





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Very slight reference to "Shindig."

  
Author's notes: Very slight reference to "Shindig."  


* * *

Incentive

## Incentive

His arm around her waist tightens in protest as she attempts to slide from his bed and she slaps it lightly. He relents with a grunt and watches through sleepy eyes as she gathers her clothing from his floor. 

"Don't see why you gotta meet them mechanics so gorram early," he grumbles. 

"Jayne, you know this kind of meeting goes better when there ain't lots of extra people `round to muck things up." She grins at him then, real wide, and he can't help but think how much she looks like a little girl when she grins like that. "Besides! Mal's finally lettin' me do some real sly work here. It'll be a real adventure." 

"Just as long as your little `adventure' don't get you killed. I ain't lookin' to put you in the ground, little Kaylee." 

She smiles real soft at him then, and drops her overalls back on the floor. Walking back over to him in just her shirt, she leans over and kisses him real sweet and slow. "You're always surprisin' me." She turns back around then, going after her overalls again, but she's stopped by his large hands on her bare hips. He moves them, one sliding around to her belly, anchoring her, while the other moves up to cup her breast. Her hum of appreciation turns into a little gasp when he nips the fleshy part of her hip. He likes to bite her, something she found a little odd at first, even though she liked it. Now she really likes it, likes how it reminds her that just because they're together, he's still Jayne, still rough and hard even as he loves her, and ain't nothing gonna change that about him. He nips her again, a little harder this time, and the slight pain makes something twinge deep inside her. A small moan jumps through her lips. 

"Guess I'll just have to give you a real good reason to keep your little adventure little." 

And with that, he squeezes her breast firmly, sliding his other hand down between her legs. He sets up a rhythm on her breast, kneading the fleshy part, tweaking her nipple roughly, just how she likes it. He keeps biting and licking at her hips, slowly traveling down to her bottom to give it the same attention. His fingers just barely graze over her center, again and again, until she shifts her hips and whimpers in frustration. With a satisfied grin, he slides one long finger all the way inside her, groaning a little himself at her moan of appreciation and the way she clamps down, trying to keep him inside her. 

She feels like she's all liquid inside, steaming hot and pooling low. She feels him add another finger and her knees go weak from the feeling. His fingers are so big, so much bigger than her own, and she moans louder, grinding herself down on him. 

Her only warning is the sound of him shifting behind her, then his hands are suddenly gone from her body. Before she has time to protest, they're back on her, spreading her thighs as they pull her down, then she's keening as he slides deep inside her body. 

He's huge and it seems to her that he'll always feel that way, stretching her walls, making her burn and tingle in the most delicious way. He lifts her slowly off him, then reenters in a long, slow stroke. He keeps the rhythm slow and smooth, pushing into her and withdrawing with long strokes. His hands on her hips are so big that his fingers curl around and rest just above her center, softly stroking. She wriggles her hips, flexing and twisting, trying to get him to move faster and harder, to move his hand just a little lower, to give her what she needs to get there. She's rewarded by a tight groan from over her shoulder, but he just grips her harder with his hands and keeps up the slow pace. 

"Jayne - please!" Her head falls back against his shoulder. "You know I can't..." 

"You can." 

She writhes in frustration and gentle, persistent pleasure. They've never done it this way before, this patient, steady rhythm; it's always been hard and rough and a little bit dangerous, and Kaylee likes it that way. The danger of their love-making reminds her of what he is and what she isn't, and that knowledge is what always grabs her up and flings her over the edge to the most blinding, bone-shaking pleasure she's ever known. It's never been like this. 

"What are you doing?" she cries. She's bathed in sweat and is near crying, but Jayne won't stop, won't speed up. 

"You can make it, for me, you can..." he mutters. He strokes the soft skin of her belly, making her whimper. Then he leans in closer to her and nips at the nape of her neck, catching a few hairs between his teeth as he does. She gasps and surges back against him and he can feel new heat where they're joined. Kaylee rolls her head to the side, offering her neck for more. Instead of biting her again, Jayne slides one hand up her body until he's cupping the front of her shoulder. He kisses her there, wet and open-mouthed, tasting her with his tongue. 

Kaylee is surrounded. He's all around her - in her, above her, beneath her. She's never felt so part of something that wasn't completely her. Always, before this morning, they were two people making love. Now she feels like one piece of a machine, one component of an engine, doing its part. 

Suddenly she gets it, and she feels the tell-tale tension, like a hot wire coiling in her belly, her limbs, getting ready to shoot off. Jayne feels her anticipation and deepens his thrusts just a bit, makes them just a little harder, barely enough to tell the difference. But Kaylee feels it, and her arm flies up and winds itself around his neck, anchoring him to her. His whiskers bite into the soft skin of her neck, pinpricks of sensation. He thrusts deep at the same time, and she explodes, arching up into his strong hands, squeezing tight around him. Her breath is coming in little puffs, "oh" coming out with each one. 

"That's it Kaylee, good girl sweetheart..." Then he can't speak anymore, and his hands clench and he bites her shoulder hard as he comes. 

They slowly relax, Jayne still buried deep inside her until they fall backwards onto his bed. He slowly pulls out and she whimpers at the loss. They lie there for a moment to catch their breath, Jayne slowly running a hand up and down Kaylee's sweaty back. She closes her eyes and smiles to herself, practically purring. All of a sudden Jayne swats her butt and she turns to look at him. 

"What was that for?" Jayne just looks at her, grinning in that kinda evil way only he can do. Oh, that grin does things to her. 

"You better go an' get yer crime done and hurry back so's I can do it the way you really want. I'm gonna see if I can't make you say somethin' with a little more of my name in it." 

Kaylee's eyes go wide for a second, then she's grinning too, jumping off the bed and into her overalls quick as anything. She starts up the ladder, looking back at Jayne just before she disappears out the top. 

"Don't be too bored without me." A cheeky grin, then she's gone. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Incentive**   
Author:   **waternight**   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **6k**  |  **05/02/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee   
Summary:  Kaylee gets a chance to contribute to Serenity's shady activities. Jayne gives her a reason to not get carried away.   
Notes:  Very slight reference to "Shindig."   
  



End file.
